


Art: Good boy

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Mark, Fanart, Freckles, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves when he's at Ron's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Good boy




End file.
